


Answer

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: A question is asked within a request revisitedFor AceLaw Week Mini Prompt #3: Trust
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AceLaw Week Mini Prompt #3: Trust

"Give me your heart."

Law blinked.

He recalled uttering the same words not too long ago—words that started them on the path of whatever was between them. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Behind Law, Ace could see Shachi and Penguin peeking behind a tree. 

"Aren't you looking a little too sure of yourself?"

"Well yeah. Coz you're in denial. Your crew mentioned—" Penguin did a crossing movement with his hands while Shachi shook his head vigorously."—that that's a good thing. Means there's something to deny."

There was a scuffling sound and a shout. "We trusted you!" At the same time, Law was turning, room expanding.

Ace tackled him with a fire assisted leap.

They tumbled on the ground, hats flying off, with Ace laughing all the while. He ended up on top, arms pinning Law down. "It's rude to leave without giving me a response, you know."

Law glared up at him. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what?" 

"You know exactly what I mean." The words were repeated mockingly.

"Well, yeah. How else was I gonna get you alone?" Ace waggled his brows which got him an amused smirk in return.

He moved to sit beside Law who remained lying down, arm coming up behind his head and eyes closing. 

"Since when have you been colluding with my crew?" 

Ace shrugged. "Said they'd help me since they haven't seen you genuinely interested in anyone before. You still haven't given me a response though."

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep," Law turned on his side, facing away.

Not about to let the other brush him off, Ace narrowed his eyes but paused when he felt a weight on his lap. He smiled, content with the beating answer he held carefully in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> How many people has Ace helping him out? All of them. And look it's paying off.
> 
> Shachi and Penguin wouldn't be seen for a while because they're too busy hiding. Not that Law would have done anything with Ace keeping him preoccupied
> 
> This was mini-prompt number 3 for 300 words which follows the first two in the series. Very late but will definitely do all six of those. In fact, I already have the final two. I just missed the fourth one (which means I'll have to adjust the lengths too. Oh well).
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
